1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an audit system and associated method, and more particularly to an automatic software audit system and associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanied with fast advancements of computer technologies, various kinds of applications are developed. As computers carrying all kinds of application software further promote the prevalence of computers in implementations of many aspects, computers are involved in almost all commercial activities. Application software utilized by common enterprises is extremely diversified. In common enterprises, on top of official document management systems, application software utilized may also include statistical software for statistical staff, accounting systems for accounting staff and graphics software for graphics staff. It is a common occurrence that application software of different functions is provided within a same company or even within a same department.
With a growing number of company staff, it is difficult for a conventional manual audit approach to ensure that everyone utilizes legal software. In the current world where intellectual properties are valued with great importance, illegal use of piracy software may be devastating to company reputations. Therefore there is a need for a solution that effectively audits software utilized in a company.